Baby On Board
by BTRobsession
Summary: MPREG. The guys are on tour, but Kendall isn't feeling well. What happens when he experiences the biggest shock of his life. Kogan. request for iWasDumbSorry.


**A/N: This is a request for iWasDumbSorry. She wanted a Kendall mpreg with a little big of angst, so I did this one-shot for her. I always and I mean always do Logan, but that's because he's my favorite. But I wanted to change it up a bit so I used Kendall. He needs to suffer too! Anyway, hope everyone likes it!**

The Big Time Rush tour bus was loud and a mess, but that was to be expected when the guys were touring. James and Carlos were wrestling on the sofa and Logan was trying to read. The brunet glancing up every now and then with an irritated look on his face. The boys were on their way to the next city of their tour, and they were excited. They loved touring, whether it was the country or the world; making their fans happy meant everything to them. Of course one member of the band wasn't enjoying himself. Kendall loved to be on tour, but this time around he wasn't feeling up to it. Honestly, he wasn't feeling up to really anything. He felt off and uncomfortable.

His friends weren't helping, either. Their rowdiness was getting on his nerves, and he felt like tossing them out of the bus. Logan was bugged too, but the smart boy was ignoring his friends screaming. Kendall didn't know how he did it. He thought for sure that Logan would've blown up a long time ago, but the brunet remained calm and continued reading his book in silence. Silence is what Kendall wanted, and that's why he liked sharing a bus with Logan. Everything was quiet and peaceful.

The blond winced in discomfort when his stomach coiled in pain, and he let out a small groan. Even with all the raucous, Logan still heard it and he looked over in his boyfriends direction, a look of worry appearing over his face. Kendall noticed that Logan was staring at him, and he shot the brunet a look that said 'I'm fine', but Logan wasn't buying it. The brunet set his book down and scooted closer to Kendall.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Kendall replied.

"I saw the face you made."

"What face?"

Logan gave the blond boy a look. "Just tell me what's wrong."

"Logie, I swear it's nothing. If it was bad then I would tell you," Kendall said.

"You better. I don't want you getting sick."

Hearing those words made Carlos and James stop their rough-housing, and they turned to look at the other half of the band.

"Kendall's sick?" James asked, and Carlos' eyes widened.

"He is!" The Latino exclaimed.

"Guys, calm down. I'm not sick. Logan is just being stupid," Kendall said, earning a dirty look from his boyfriend.

"Good. Gustavo would kill us if you couldn't perform tonight," James said.

"I'm fine. The show will go on."

The other two were happy with that answer and they went back to fooling around. The painful sensation returned to Kendall's stomach, and this time he made sure to hide his discomfort. The blond had no idea what was wrong with his body, but he was sure that it was probably nothing serious. He wasn't going to have their show canceled because of a little stomach bug. Like he said, the show will go on.

Kendall could hear the fans screaming their name, and he tried to prepare himself for the show. Carlos was jumping around with excitement, and James was touching up his hair. Logan was excited about tonight, but his mind wasn't on the show, it was on Kendall. The blond was still acting strange, and he couldn't seem to get any answers. Kendall would say things like, 'I'm fine' or 'it's nothing'. He would even ignore Logan if he tried asking again. Logan didn't know what to do. Kendall was just too stubborn.

It was time for them to go on stage, and Kendall could feel his stomach acting up again. He wasn't feeling the sharp pain, he suddenly felt sick to his stomach. He wanted to blame it on nerves, but he knew that wasn't the case. Kendall never got nervous before he went on. The blond knew something was wrong with him, but he didn't want to be the one to ruin the show. He was going to out there and give it his all. Even if that meant he had to fake it.

The screaming seemed to get louder when the music started and the four boys emerged from the shadows. The arena was packed with screaming fans, and the air was thick and musty. Kendall was used to the venue being this hot, but now he felt worse. He was sweating already and he felt like he was going to pass out. He took a deep breath to relax himself, then he started singing, making the fans scream even more.

His part ended and he was relieved when James took over. The blond was having trouble keeping up with his band mates, even his dancing was off. The sharp pain returned and Kendall had to stop himself from crying out. The pain seemed to be getting worse, and harder for the blond to ignore. He did his best, though. He wasn't going to let this get the best of him. Logan sent glances in Kendall's direction every now and then, making sure that he was alright. The brunet knew something was wrong by the way Kendall was acting, but he didn't know what to do.

A strong cramp hit Kendall's stomach and he doubled over in pain, which didn't go unnoticed by the fans or his band mates. Kendall brushed it off and continued with the song, the whole time hoping that whatever was going on would just go away. They got a break half way into the show, and Kendall was relieved. He needed to sit down. He collapsed on the sofa in the dressing room and he let out a sigh of relief.

"Dude, what's wrong? You look awful," James said, taking in his friends' appearance.

"I'm fine. It's just hot out there," Kendall replied.

"You're in pain," Logan said. "We saw what happened."

"Guys, everything is fine."

"You're a horrible liar."

Kendall looked at Logan and sighed. There was no point in trying to lie anymore. "Okay, you got me," he said.

"What's going on?" Logan asked.

"I don't know. I just feel off," Kendall replied.

"Off how?"

Kendall was getting annoyed. He didn't know how to explain how he felt. He thought Logan would have the answer since he was the genius, but even the brunet was lost.

"I feel sick to my stomach and it hurts. Happy now!" Kendall snapped.

His friends were taken aback by the sudden outburst, and Kendall sighed. He didn't mean to snap at his friends, he was just frustrated because he didn't know what was wrong with him.

"I'm sorry. Let's just forget about it okay?" Kendall said.

The other three exchanged glances and Kendall rolled his eyes. He wasn't in the mood to deal with them, and he stood up and left the room. He found the bathroom down the hall and he locked himself inside. The blond approached the mirror and took in his appearance. He was covered in sweat and his skin was a sickly pale. Kendall looked absolutely horrible, but he felt worse. He turned the faucet on and splashed cold water on his face, but even that didn't help. The blond felt a bubbling sensation in his stomach, and he let his hand fall to the spot where he felt it. Kendall couldn't explain it and he furrowed his brows in confusion.

A sudden knock on the door snapped Kendall out of it and he unlocked the door, revealing a very worried Logan.

"They're calling us back," he said.

Kendall nodded and pushed past Logan, the brunet letting out a sad sigh as he watched his boyfriend walk away. After the show, the boys were completely exhausted. They entered the bus and James and Carlos plopped down on the couch, happy that they could finally rest. Kendall still wasn't feeling so hot and he went to the back to lie down in his bunk. The blond changed into his pajamas and he crawled into his bunk, burying his face into the pillow when his body was wracked with more of the intense pain.

The curtain to the separating him from his friends was pushed back, and Kendall looked up to see Logan. He tried to sit up, but the pain in his stomach was preventing him from doing so. Logan sat down beside the blond and reached for his hand.

"How are you feeling?" Logan asked.

"Horrible. I would love to get hit by this bus right now. Have it put me out of my misery," Kendall replied.

"You mentioned earlier that your stomach hurt. Is it still bothering you?"

"Yeah. I feel like I'm getting stabbed over and over."

Kendall let out cry of pain and he clutched his stomach tightly. Logan hated seeing his boyfriend this way, but he hated himself more for not knowing what to do. He was the smart one of the group and the aspiring doctor, but yet he couldn't figure out what was going on with Kendall.

"Maybe you're run down from the show," Logan said.

"I never feel this bad, though. Just forget it," Kendall said.

"Just rest okay? I'll check on you in a while."

Logan placed a gentle kiss to his boyfriends' forehead, then he went back to the front of the bus. Kendall got as comfortable as he could, then he let his eyes fall shut. He woke up a few hours later and cried out in pain. The stomach pains were getting to the point that tears were filling Kendall's green eyes. He has never been in this much pain in his entire life. Hockey injuries didn't compare to what he was feeling now. His stomach tightened again and Kendall screamed into his pillow, the tears he had finally breaking free and spilling down his face. He needed Logan.

Kendall climbed out of his bunk and stumbled towards the front of the bus. The other three were chatting about the show, but they stopped when they spotted Kendall. Logan jumped up from the couch when he saw the blond wobble, and he ran over to assist him.

"Kendall? Kendall, what's wrong?" Logan asked, panic evident in his voice.

"Don't...feel...good." Kendall said, quietly.

Logan led him over to the couch and helped Kendall sit down. Logan felt his forehead, but he didn't feel warm.

"What hurts?" Logan asked.

"My stomach," Kendall mumbled.

Logan felt around the area and Kendall whimpered in discomfort. The brunet felt something push against his hand and he quickly pulled away. That definitely wasn't normal. Kendall let out an agonizing scream and he wrapped his arms around his lower half, hoping that the pressure would relieve some of the pain. It didn't.

"Logan, what do we do?" Carlos asked.

Logan ignored his friends question. He didn't know what to do. His mind was going blank. Kendall stopped screaming when he suddenly felt wet, and he looked down to find his pajama bottoms soaked. Before he could say anything, his stomach tightened and the strongest cramp yet hit, making Kendall cry out.

"Logan, do something!" The blond screamed.

Logan nodded and turned to his friends. "I need you guys to tell the driver to take us to the hospital."

James and Carlos ran to the front, and Logan turned back to Kendall. "You're going to be okay. I promise," he said.

"What's wrong with me?" Kendall asked.

"I think it's your appendix. It must have ruptured."

"That's not it. I got it removed a long time ago."

"Okay, then um...Kendall, I don't know."

"You have to know! You're the smart one!" Kendall said.

"I know, I know! We'll figure this out," Logan said.

"Hurry! It hurts!"

It felt like hours before the bus finally pulled up to the nearest hospital, and Logan felt relief wash over him. He didn't know what was wrong with Kendall, but he knew the staff inside would. James and Carlos left the bus to get some assistance, and Logan helped Kendall off of the couch, leading him towards the exit. Kendall doubled over in pain and Logan had to catch himself from falling.

"We're here okay? Can you make it inside?" Logan asked.

Kendall shook his head and panted. "I don't think so."

"You have to. You need help."

Logan managed to get Kendall out of the bus, but that was the only progress they made. Kendall couldn't walk anymore, and he felt his legs give out. Logan quickly caught him and gently lowered him to the ground. Kendall felt the familiar pain returning, but he didn't scream this time. He couldn't find his voice. His body started to shake and he reached for Logan's hand, squeezing it like his life depended on it.

"Kendall, just breathe okay?" Logan said.

Kendall did just that, but even that didn't take the excruciating pain away. He felt something moving inside him, then there was an incredible amount of pressure and Kendall bore down, hoping to relieve some of the pressure.

"Logan, there's something coming out of me!" Kendall said, fear in his voice.

"What?" Logan asked, not sure if he heard correctly.

Kendall screamed and bore down again, feeling a horrible burning sensation. Logan quickly reached for the hem of the blond's pants and he lowered them down along with his underwear. He opened Kendall's legs, but the taller of the two quickly shut them.

"Kendall, let me see!" Logan said, and he forced the blond's legs open again.

It was hard to see anything, but Logan could make out a sliver of what appeared to be dark hair. At first Logan thought his eyes were playing tricks on him, but upon closer inspection, he could see more hair come into view. Realization kicked in and Logan couldn't believe it. Something like this just wasn't possible.

"Kendall, you're having a baby," Logan said, quietly.

Kendall's head snapped up. Did Logan just say what he thought he did? "What!" he exclaimed.

"There's a head. You need to push again."

"Logan, that's not possible!"

"Just do it! Our baby could die; You could die. Now do it!" Logan said.

Kendall didn't want to believe that what was happening was true, but the pain he was feeling made it feel very real. He pushed again as hard as he could, screaming at the top of his lungs from the torturous pain. He felt like he was being split in half and he wanted to stop, but Logan encouraged him to keep going. Logan had a vague idea of how to deliver a baby and he could feel himself starting to panic, but now wasn't the time. Kendall needed him.

"Come on push! Good, Kendall. A little more!" he coached.

Kendall took a deep breath, then he pushed as hard as he could. With one last big push, the baby slipped out and into Logan's waiting arms. A small whimper followed by a loud cry filled their ears, and Kendall looked up to see the crying infant.

"It's a boy," Logan said, a smile appearing over his face.

Kendall smiled weakly and opened his arms for his son. Logan placed the baby in the blond's arms, and Kendall tried to calm their son down. Kendall didn't understand how any of this happened, but he didn't care. It was some sort of miracle.

"What are we going to do?" Logan asked.

"Keep it. I don't want to give him up," Kendall replied.

"Me either, but what about the band and Gustavo and-"

"That doesn't matter right now. We'll cross that bridge when we get there."

"I can't believe this happened," Logan said.

"That's the last time I let you top," Kendall said, with a small chuckle.

Logan shook his head and placed a gentle kiss to his son's head. They didn't know how they were going to explain this to everyone. It was definitely going to be a huge shock. It was going to be a hard journey for the both of them, but as long as they had each other, they knew everything would turn out just fine.

**A/N: Was it alright? I hope so. Please review and tell me what you thought! iWasDumbSorry, i hope you liked it! I will write more Kendall fics okay! Bye for now!**


End file.
